


Sudore

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: SudoreFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC PWPPrompt: Sudore





	Sudore

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sudore  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC PWP  
> Prompt: Sudore

Senti la tua pelle così intrisa dal sudore da essere consapevole che presumibilmente tu stia inzuppando persino il lenzuolo.  
Sai che il sesso è capace di aumentare la temperatura corporea, al punto che delle volto lo paragoni ad un intensa attività fisica, o meglio ancora ad una delle ardue partite di tennis, ma differenza di esse non è né faticosa e né lunga quanto quei lunghissimi match.  
Alla fine non t’interessa in che condizione sia la tua cute, può essere fradicia quanto vuole, ma tu alla fine desideri solo fare l’amore con Tezuka senza pensare a quanto sudore tu stia versando.  
Spingi dentro di lui facendo in modo di esaltare tutti i tuoi sensi in modo che quel retto stretto ti possa far fremere ed inginocchiarti al colore capace di riscaldare il tuo corpo ancora di più.  
Atobe, tu sei consapevole che quel corpo bollente stia influenzando il tuo stato sta facendo aumentare la temperatura corporea al punto che tuo il sudore non potrebbe cessare in nessun modo.  
A te non importa, vuoi solo muoverti in quel corpo e sentirti sempre più accaldato. Vuoi, grazie a queste spinte, aumentare questo sentore di subbuglio che ti rapisce ogni volta.  
La tua esaltazione cresce sempre di più: è così intensa da riversare tutto il tuo ardore all’interno di questo ragazzo così fantastico che tanto ti fa ribollire.


End file.
